Dead Space: The Engineering Duo
by Theboblinator
Summary: We all know the horrors that Isaac Clarke had to go through on the Ishimura alone, his only contact being with Zach and Kendra via his RIG's holo-screen. However, what if instead of being alone on the Ishimura during those horrors, he instead had someone that was like a brother to him, helping him along the way? Well, thing's would be a lot easier, and a little less as terrifying.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note Part 1: God… Fucking… Damn it… All… To… Hell… I fucking hate my imagination! Now, not ****_only_**** am I attempting to carry out on my New Year's Resolution with my other stories on this site, but I've also started three, no, ****_four_****_new_**** stories! God damn it all to hell! For ****_once_**** can my brain just stick to ****_one_**** topic and not jump back and forth between multiple stories?! Curse you ADD!**

**…**

**Sorry… I got a little emotional there what with the fact that I now have to worry about a "Camp Lakebottom" Fanfic, along with this one, and a "Mass Effect" one added on to the multiple stories already posted to the site, and some others that ****_aren't_**** posted… All this writing is ****_really_**** starting to take its toll on my mentality at the moment. The only upside that I can see to this is that despite all this, my grades in school haven't dropped below B-, so that means that you are still be able to read the chapters I post, since if that weren't the case and my grades were slipping, then I'd be focusing on school work, and I wouldn't start typing my stories again until my next term started.**

**_Anyways_****, I apologize for going off like that and for those of you reading the story (And don't want to curse me for starting another one) and actually want to get to ****_reading_**** it, I guess I should tell you about the things I've added to this so that you won't be confused when they come up.**

**Now, as you can tell from the title, as well as the tags, this is going to be a Fanfiction where Isaac will have a partner in his work. He (yes ****_he_****, no, there will be no romancing between these two since they will be more like brothers and I'm sticking to canon in terms of pairings) is going to have been with Isaac ever since the beginning of his career. Meaning that he has become Isaac's best friend, pseudo-brother, and the person that he turns to in his times of need. Another thing to know is that I'm going to actually have Isaac talk in the first story. (Yes, just like in my Mass Effect series, this is going to be split up over the games.) I'm doing this because just writing out the story without Isaac talking would get a little awkward after a little while, don't you think? Another thing to note, I ****_will_**** be changing certain plot points because my character will be a part of this and cause different outcomes. One of which, will most likely have many of you who played the game or watched someone else play it jumping to your feet to dance due to happiness. But, I'll get to that change when it happens.**

**Now, I want you all to know that for this story, I've ****_actually_**** put in the effort of googling stuff for the lore of the game. The reason I'm doing that for this story and not my others is because with this story, only ****_some_**** things are explained as it goes on, and many things are left unanswered. But for my other stories, I've based almost all of them on TV shows that have entire backstories explained as the show continues. So I'm able to get character development and the like by watching more episodes from the show. However, for Dead Space, as well as Mass Effect, they are games that still leave us with many questions unanswered if you only play the games. Also, I've taken the liberty to not only google the lore, but watch a playthrough of all three games before typing this out, that way the idea is fresh in my mind, and I'll already have some knowledge that I won't need to look up. I'd like to thank the YouTuber ****theRadBrad****, since by watching his playthrough, I was given the inspiration to write this out. (And to ****theRadBrad**** if you're reading this, if you get hate from people who are telling you off for being the cause of me starting another Fanfiction… Sorry, but your playthroughs are awesome, and I just couldn't help myself after watching your Dead Space one, as well as your Dead Space 2 and 3 playthroughs.)**

**Another thing to note. Even though I'm implementing my own OC from the beginning of the series onwards, that does ****_not_**** mean that I'm taking out John Carver from the third game. I mean, the guy brings too much to the story to leave him out. That, and him and Isaac actually develop a friendship over the game. Granted, it may take a longer or shorter time with my own Character being present in the timeline, though I haven't decided yet. But, I have two whole games/stories to make that decision. That's more than enough time.**

**(Important Note: There ****_will_**** be death scenes from the game(s) in here for both Isaac, as well as my OC… As for how the story of the two engineers continues after one of the two, or both, die on the Ishimura… Well, you'll just have to wait and see… Yes, I'm a bastard who won't tell you how things work out at the start, deal with it. The only hint that I'm going to give you is that it has to do with a certain game mechanic being tampered with.)**

**I think that's all I have to say for now. I'd like to thank all of you who are reading this right now (and don't want to kill me) for doing so, as you guys are who inspire me to continue doing this. (I'd also like to again apologize for starting another story, as it means that updates will take longer for everything else.) But with all that out of the way, along with this 1,000 words long Author's Note, I give you the first chapter of "Dead Space: The Engineer Duo"!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What the Hell Happened Here…?**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

* * *

**CEC Mission ER529**

**Status Update…**

**_USG Kellion_****en route to Aegis system**

**Primary Mission Assets…**

**…****Isaac Clarke – Engineering and ship systems specialist**

**…****Mark Davis – Engineering and ship systems specialist**

**… ****Kendra Daniels – Computer specialist…**

**…****Zach Hammond – Chief security officer…**

**Directive A: Locate mining vessel ****_USG Ishimura_****…**

**Directive B: Diagnose and repair communications blackout…**

**Time to Contact Point: 3 Minutes…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Isaac it's me… I wish I could talk to you… _~Sigh~_ I'm sorry… I'm sorry about _everything_… I wish I could just talk to _someone_. It's all falling apart here, I can't believe what's happening… _~Sigh~_ its strange… Such a little thing… _~Static~_" Suddenly, the video message that Isaac Clarke was watching gives way to static, before shutting off as Kendra Daniels walks by in front of him in the bridge of the _USG Kellion_.

"How many times did you watch that thing?" She asks him, before continuing on without waiting for a response. "Guess you really miss her. Don't worry, we're almost there." She tells him before turning to look out the spaceshield into the shockspace they were traveling through, which was pretty much this universe's version of hyperspace. "You'll be able to look her up once we're on board." She tells him as she turns around to face him, and then typing away on her tablet. "Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do." She comments as the _USG Kellion_ exits shockspace, and the view of a planet and debris can be seen out of the spaceshield.

"Alright everyone, we're here. Syncing our orbit now." Zach Hammond tells the team, making Kendra walk over to stand next to him. Isaac watches this from his seat, before he feels a hand lie itself on his shoulder. He turns to his right to see his best friend and brother figure, Mark Davis, laying his hand on his shoulder with a small smile on his face. Mark was the same age of Isaac, 43, yet neither of them looked a day over 30. While Isaac had blue-grey eyes, Mark had cobalt colored ones. Each had black hair, and neither had any wrinkles on their faces.

"Hey, don't worry too much about it Isaac. You'll be able to see her again soon." He says, patting his friend on the shoulder and getting a small nod in response, before the two hear Kendra speak up near the front of the bridge.

"All this trouble over that chunk of rock." She says, making Zach turn to look at her with a slight scowl.

"Deep space mining is a lucrative business Ms. Daniels. Aegis VII is a gold mine according to prospector's reports. Cobalt, Silicon, Osmium." He tells her, listing off some of the raw minerals that could be found on the planet before turning back to look out the spaceshield. "Now, where is she?" He asks, searching for the ship that they were sent in to find. A couple seconds later, the _USG Ishimura_ can be seen floating into view around the planet's orbit as a piece of debris moves out of the way. "There she is. We have visual contact." He announces to the people on the bridge, making Mark look over his gear since he knows that they'll be boarding soon.

"So that's the _Ishimura_. Impressive." Kendra comments. However, Zach turns to look at her again.

"The USG, _Ishimura_." He tells her, putting an emphasis on the "USG" part. "The biggest planet cracker in her class. And it looks like they already popped the cork." He comments, before the ship gets closer and Mark notices something odd. And Kendra notices the same thing.

"Why is it all dark? I don't see any running lights." She says, leaning to the sides slightly in order to get different viewing angles. Mark furrows his brows at this, a sense of foreboding settling in for reasons unknown to him as he subconsciously grips his Plasma Cutter a bit tighter. Incidentally, Isaac does the same in his seat a few feet away.

"Corporal, take us in closer and hail them. And stay clear of the debris field, we're here to fix, _they're_ ship, not the other way around." He tells the pilot of the ship, getting a small chuckle out of Mark at the comment, despite how tense the engineer had become. The Corporal does just that, bringing the ship closer to the _USG Ishimura_, while talking into the com in order to get the attention of the planet cracker.

"_USG Ishimura_, this is the emergency maintenance team of the _USG Kellion_, responding to your distress call. Come in _Ishimura_." The Corporal says as Kendra walks back towards Mark and Isaac, shaking her head before turning around and walking back to stand beside Zach.

"You're gonna need to boost the signal if their power's low." She says to him in, Mark's opinion, a demanding voice.

"Yes we know." Zach tells her, before turning back to face the Corporal. "Boost the signal." He tells him, the Corporal responding by doing just that. Unfortunately, nothing comes through, and Zach tells the Corporal to raise it again. However, nothing gets through again, and Kendra decides to speak up.

"Never heard of a total communications black out on one of these things. You'd think with a thousand people on board someone would pick up the phone." She says in annoyance as Mark glances at Isaac out of the corner of his eyes, knowing full well who his engineering partner was probably subconsciously hoping would do just that. However, a second later, the crew of the _Kellion_ gets a response from the _Ishimura_… Just not the kind that they'd like. A holo-screen appears one the terminal, and the line in the middle begins to move, showing that sound is coming from the other end. However, the only thing that comes through is garbled sounds, and something that sounds suspiciously like growling. At this, Isaac and Mark share a glance, the feeling of foreboding heightening at that. And for some reason, Mark feels a sharp pain in his chest for a split second… Almost as if he'd been stabbed by a knife, before it goes away.

He pushes it off as his ribcage still growing, since that's what he'd been told caused those pains as a teenager. So, he took solace in the fact that he was still growing… Not for one second did he realize that his analogy to being stabbed by a knife had been quite close to what had actually happened… Nor did he notice the Corporal flinch as the exact same pain went through him as he continued to fly the _Kellion_ towards the _Ishimura_. "What is that?" The Corporal asks after getting over the pain in his chest.

"It's a busted array like we thought. Sounds like they're having problems with their encoder. You get us down there, and Isaac, Mark and I can fix it. Forty-eight hours max." She tells the three in the front.

"Alright you heard the lady. Take us in and we'll see what needs fixing." Zach says, turning to look out the spaceshield as the Corporal engages the gravity tethers, and lets the automatic docking procedures start. However, not five seconds pass before things start to go wrong, and the machinery in the _Kellion_ begins to spark. "What the hell?!" Zach exclaims as he and Kendra each take a hold of the seats in front of them to keep from falling to the floor.

"Sir! The automatic dock-!" The Corporal cuts himself off as he messes with the terminal, and Zach speaks up.

"What is it?" He demands.

"We're off draft. We're gonna hit the hull!" The Corporal exclaims.

"Hit the blast shields!" Zach exclaims as Mark and Isaac share another look, before tightening the straps that they had for their chairs, happy that they had been able to get them before the others. "Thank god the tether's damaged, switch to manual, now!" He exclaims, making Kendra look at him like he's crazy.

"Inside the magnetic field?! Are you insane?! Abort!" She shouts at the Corporal, making Zach look at her.

"No! We can still make it in time! Corporal, I gave you an order!" He exclaims, making sure that the Corporal switches to manual as Kendra activates the blast shield in front of the spaceshield. A holo-screen appears, showing the outside of the ship as the Corporal attempts to position them. However, the field proves to be too strong, and everyone inside the ship is jostled as the _Kellion_ impacts the _Ishimura_. Everything goes black for those inside the ship, and because of this, none of them notice the small, brown and red figure that skitters across the wall of the _Ishimura_ on the holo-screen before disappearing into one of the cracks in the wall.

After a few minutes of unconsciousness out for those inside the _Kellion_, they all wake up and shake the bleariness from their eyes. "Is everyone alright?" Zach asks them as he and Kendra push themselves up off the floor, and Isaac and Mark steady themselves in their seats. At this question, Kendra looks at him with a scathing look.

"What? What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get us killed?!" She exclaims, throwing her arm out for emphasis. At this, Mark speaks up.

"Kendra! It's likely that Zach just saved our lives! Imagine what would have happened if we'd stayed in automatic. The _Kellion_ might just as well have been torn apart by the gravity tether if we'd continued on the path that it had attempted to set for us." He tells the computer specialist, making Zach send a small nod of appreciation his way, before turning back to Kendra.

"Mark is right Ms. Daniels, now settle down, and let's get to work." He says, before turning back to the front. As Zach talks to the Corporal, Mark and Isaac take the time to put on their engineering helmets. Then they unstrap from their seats, and stand up as Kendra turns around, shaking her head as she walks over to the two.

"Hold still you two. I'm syncing up everyone to the ship." She says, typing away at her tablet for a few seconds, before the RIG's on Isaac and Mark's backs fill up to show that they have full health. "Alright we're done. Full bill of health for everyone." She announces over her shoulder.

"Alright, we've still got a job to do. We're moving out." Zach announces as the Corporal and the co-pilot stand up and start to make their way out of the _Kellion_, Kendra and Zach close behind. As this happens, Mark takes the time to look at, not for the first time, just how different his and Isaac's RIG's are. While Isaac's suit underneath the RIG was a light grey, and the RIG itself being silver colored with blue lights emitting from his helmet, his was slightly different. His RIG was black, with the suit underneath being a dark grey, and the lights emitting from his visor were green colored. After a few more seconds of the two checking their Plasma Cutters and Pulse Rifles for any damage, they follow the others outside to the docking bay of the _Ishimura_. As they walk out, they see Kendra look back at the _Kellion_ with surprise.

"You didn't lose power to the port booster… You _lost_ the port booster… Unbelievable" She tells Zach, making Mark chuckle lowly beneath his helmet, the metal making it so the sound didn't escape into the open air for the others to hear. As the two walk with the others to the door, Mark sees the screen above giving details about the _Ishimura_, and rolls his eyes.

_Self-promoting… Of course._ He thinks to himself, before they get to the door, and Zach notices that the door isn't powered.

"Looks like the power's down everywhere. Isaac, can you hack the door pad?" He asks, getting a nod from the engineer in response.

"Yeah, sure thing." Isaac responds, doing just that, and making it so that the door opens for them. Isaac and Mark are the first ones in, and as they walk in, the lights turn on in order for them to look around. The rest of the group walks in, and Kendra makes her way over to the door, before looking around and turning to face Zach.

"Seems like everyone was trying to pack in a hurry." She comments, making Zach look around as well before responding.

"The ship has security detail." He says, seemingly confused as to why there's nobody around. Mark does the same as Kendra argues with him, before his head suddenly gets a quick burst of pain, and he thinks that, just for a moment, he can see a humanoid shape standing in front of him, before the same sharp pain in his chest from earlier appears. He shakes his head at that, trying to clear the weird vision, and pain, from his mind, and succeeds in doing so. When he snaps out of it, it's just in time to hear Zach speak up again.

"That security console still has power to it… Isaac, log in and see what you can find." He says, before turning to Kendra as Isaac nods, and walks through the door to get to the console. For some reason, Mark gets a feeling to follow him, and after a moment's pause, decides to follow it. The first thing that he notices when he walks in is Isaac's still form as the door closes behind him.

"My God..." He hears his friend mutter with horror present in his voice.

"Isaac? What's- Oh… Oh my God." Mark says when he sees just what Isaac had seen. That being the large splotches of blood staining the metal floor inside the security booth. "What the hell happened here…?" Mark asks with horror present in his voice.

"I don't know…But I think I know how to find out." Isaac says, heading towards the security console. Mark does the same after a few seconds, the two of them making sure to step around the blood present on the floor. Isaac starts to work with the console, and a few seconds later, a report of the ship appears. The Chief looks on from the other side, watching all the parts of the ship that are flashing red before speaking up.

"Huh. Doesn't look good. She's taken a lot of damage." He says, Zach looking at the same holo-screen from across the room.

"The tram system's offline. Getting around is going to be a lot harder." He comments, before looking at the screen for a few more seconds. "Power seems to be flowing again, that's a start." He says, getting a nod from agreement from Mark in response. However, everyone is surprised when the emergency lights turn on in the room, and an alarm starts blaring. As this happens, the console turns as red as the blood on the ground, and one word flashes over and over on the screen. "Quarantine!" Mark looks at it for a moment, his eyes widening slightly at the word as he fears what it may mean, Isaac having the same thought process. Evidently, the Chief has the same, since he'd taken out his Pulse Rifle and was looking around the room with it. However, that stops when Zach speaks up.

"The automatic quarantine must have been tripped when the filtration system re-started. Everybody, relax." He reasons, making the Chief lower his Pulse Rifle, and stopping Mark from reaching for his own that was stationed at his hip for defense. However, they're put on edge again when Kendra speaks up.

"What was that, did anybody hear that?" She asks, looking around the room with fear present in her eyes.

"I'm not sure…" Zach comments, looking around the room as well. Suddenly, one of the vents in the ceiling comes crashing to the floor, making Isaac and Mark whip their heads to look at it, while those in the room weren't able to see which one it was since they're stuck in the dark.

"The hell…?" The Chief asks, shining his light around in search for what made the noise.

"I don't know! Something's in the room with us!" Kendra exclaims as Isaac and Mark make out a shadow moving around with the other four people in their group. Then, the quarantine light gives them a clear view of what it was that was in the room with the others. It had a humanoid shape, but that was the last thing that was _human_ about it. The thing's "skin" was a dark brown, with what looked like dried blood covering some parts of it. The "eyes" were a blood red as well, and seemed to slightly glow, unnerving the two engineers. Then, it's "arms" were long and spindly, with the bottom half seemingly replaced by some kind of organic blade. It was hunched over, and the two couldn't get a good look at the thing's legs. But what they _did_ see was the thing suddenly lash out with its bladed arms and kill the Chief.

"Chief! Open fire, open fire!" Zach calls to the other three still in the room with the thing. Unfortunately, the bullets shot from the guns hardly seem to do anything, and Mark idly notices how the guns that the others have on them are regular assault rifles, instead of Pulse Rifles. Why this is, he has no idea, and another part of his brain wonders how the hell he notices this as he watches the horror in front of him with Isaac. "Kendra, power! Kendra!" Zach shouts in desperation as the thing kills the Corporal as well. A second later, a spark shoots out of the door a few feet away from them.

"I got it!" Kendra exclaims as the door in their part also opens, and the abomination leaps back into the ventilation system.

"Isaac! Mark! Get out of there!" Zach exclaims as him and Kendra rush through the open door before it closes behind them. The two waste no time, and do just that. Rushing through the door that Kendra had unlocked for them, and then let it close as the _thing_ crashes through the vent that had been in the wall of the part they had been in. They continue running, pushing further and further as more of the things crash through the vents in the walls and ceiling and they continuously turn corners to get away from them, until they finally reach a lift. The two leap in, Isaac scrambling to his feet and activating it, making the doors close and shut the two off from the horrors outside. Isaac stumbles back as the adrenaline starts to wear off, and Mark shakily gets to his legs.

"My God… What the fu-" However, Mark is suddenly cut off as one of the things from before suddenly uses its bladed appendages to attempt to pry open the doors, many others standing behind it, ready to slice them up once the one at the doors opens them. "Gahh!" Mark shouts out in fear, falling onto his ass as Isaac does the same while the thing continues to try to pry open the doors, multiple other creatures behind it as they wait for the doors to be opened and allow them to kill the engineers on the other side. The two in question scramble back to the far wall of the lift, and fear what may happen to them. However, fate wasn't done with them yet it seems, as the doors forcefully close when the thing finally pushes them open, beheading it and leaving its head in the lift with the two as it descends. The two stare at the head for a few seconds, before Mark finally finds his voice and speaks up once again. "What… The _fuck_, happened here…?" He breathes out, fear clear in his voice from what just happened.

"I don't know Mark… I just don't know." Isaac answers as the lift doors open, and the two tense up as they expect another one of those things to appear. After a few seconds of nothing happening, they let out relieved breathes, and shakily make their way to their legs, before stepping out and into the room. As they do this, their eyes are drawn to the horrific sight of to their left, where at one of the terminals, a member of the crew can be seen amputated and leaning against the wall. However, their eyes are drawn to the writing present on the terminal, appearing to be written in the person's blood. It reads:

**Cut off their limbs**

The two engineers share a look at this, before looking at the amputated person. "Cut off…" Mark begins.

"Their limbs." Isaac finishes, before turning to look at his pseudo-brother. "You don't think…" He trails off as Mark looks up at him.

"That this is why they sent out the distress beacon, and that they figured out how to hold those things off until now? Yeah, I do." Mark says with a grim facial expression, before the two hear the sounds of someone struggling on the other side of the doorway. The two share a look, before rushing towards the door. The only problem is that there's a fuse box next to it that's keeping it locked. Mark takes care of that by using the Plasma Cutter to take care of the fuse, and allowing Isaac to open the door. The sight that meets them is as horrifying as when the Chief was killed. As the door opens, the two see what they presume to be a member of the crew stumble backwards, before falling to the ground as one of the creatures from before leaps on top of him, and stabs him through the head and heart, effectively killing him. Then, it turns to the engineers, making the two stumble backwards. The thing leaps out at them, and by some instinct deep within themselves, they raise their Plasma Cutters, and dismember the thing. Isaac takes care of the thing's arms, while Mark takes out its legs. Then, he beheads the thing for good measure. A few seconds after the thing goes still, the two realize what just happened. "Oh, oh my God." Mark says, before unsealing his helmet, turning to the side, and puking. Isaac does much the same thing. After a minute, they raise their heads to look at one another.

"We just… We just killed that thing." Isaac says in a voice that says he can't believe what happened. But Mark couldn't blame him, because he was much the same way.

"Yeah… Yeah, we did." He says. The two take another few minutes, before they eventually reseal their helmets, and stumble into the hallway, taking care to step around the body of the thing, and the body of the crew member, before they continue down the hallway. After a couple turns, they reach an elevator, and call it to their level. When it arrives, they step in, and Isaac activates it, making it head to the floor that it was connected to. When the elevator arrives, they step out, lifting their Plasma Cutters in case any more of those things show up, before lowering them and starting down the walkway. However, they stop when a holo-screen appears in front of them.

"Health Packs detected. Collect Health Packs to heal." Their suits' VI's announce, making the two share a glance, before looking down and seeing two Small Health Packs at their feet. The two bend down, and scoop them up before storing them in their suit's storage space. After what they ran into over the past few minutes… They had a feeling that they would be needing a good amount of them. As they walk down the ramp towards another elevator, Mark notices something on the ground.

"Hey Isaac." He says, picking up the object, and showing that it was actually an audio log. They two share another look, before Mark activates it. A male voice immediately starts talking.

"This is Patrick! Everybody listen up! They use the vents! That's how they get around the ship!- Stay away! Get back! Get bac- Aaaahhhh!" _~Growl-Hiss-Screech~ _"Aaaahhhh!" The recording ends and the two share a look of horror, though the facial expressions are hidden beneath their helmets. After another minute, the two continue onwards, and walk into the next room. When they do, the lights in their room, and the one connected to it, turn on, and the two of them receive a call from Kendra.

"Isaac! Mark!" She exclaims as the screen is filled with static for a few seconds, before it clears up and she hands it over to Zach. "God I can't believe they made it." She says in surprise and relief as Zach steadies out the picture.

"Isaac, Mark." Zach says, before letting off a relived breath. "We ran into more of them on the way over here. Are you two okay?" He asks them.

"Yeah, we ran into a few of our own, but I think we're fine." Isaac responds, leaving out the part about how they had to kill one. Mark doesn't speak, seeing as that's probably a good idea. Then, Kendra speaks up.

"Now what?! What the hell are those things? Is that the crew?!" She exclaims, making Isaac's and Mark's eyes widen as they look at one another. They hadn't even thought of that possibility and yet… It made sense. Mark already knew that Isaac was afraid of what may have happened to Nicole if that was the case.

"Keep your voice down. Whatever they are, they're not friendly and half the doors on this ship are _locked_ because of the quarantine." He tells her in a quiet voice, before turning to look back at the screen, and the other two. "Now we have to get to the bridge. But first, you two have to repair the tram system." He tells them, only for Kendra to speak up again.

"You're _crazy_ Hammond. You're gonna get us all killed!" She says with a tremor in her voice from the fear she was feeling. Zach just turns to look at her.

"Listen to me. I will get you out of here alive… Now what's wrong with the tram?" He asks her, most likely to take her mind off the situation at hand. Kendra walks a few feet away, taking a few breathes to no doubt calm herself.

"The data board is fried. But there should be a spare in the maintenance bay. There's also a broken tram blocking the tunnel that needs to be repaired… Hammond, everything is on the other side of this quarantine, we can't reach it from here!" She exclaims as quietly as she can.

"We can't." He agrees, before turning back to the holo-screen that Isaac and Mark are looking at. "But you can. Isaac, Mark. If I can get to the bridge, I should be able to access the personnel files. You two fix the tram, and I'll help you find Nicole, Isaac." He says, making Isaac stand stiff, before Zach cuts the call. The two stand there for another few seconds, looking at Kendra and Zach on the other side, before they shake themselves out of their stupor, and start to get to work. Isaac with a bit more motive behind his actions. They quickly make their way towards the door, but stop by a couple unlocked lockers. They share a look, before they open them up, and find some small Health Packs, as well as some clips for their Plasma Cutters. The two stash the resources, and then make their way out of the room. Neither one of them notices the fairly large terminal by the door which scans the two of them, and then unfolds and lets off a soft beep. As the door closes behind the two, the terminal opens, and two lines are shown at the top.

**Isaac Clarke, Date: February 16****th****, 2508**

**Mark Davis, Date: February 16****th****, 2508**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, guess you weren't expecting this kind of story, were you? Yeah, so after watching ****theRadBrad****'s playthroughs of the games, I decided that I wanted to write out a story for this. Now, as you can see, I haven't really done much in this chapter besides add in a little extra dialogue. However, as we get further in, I plan on writing out more changes to what actually happens to the game, as well as more lengthy conversations between characters.**

**Now, as I said in the first AN, I won't be messing with canon pairings. So, for the first time in one of my stories, my OC will not be paired with anyone! (At least as far as I know. Who knows, maybe I'll change things up a little in the third game. (Points to those of you who know what I'm talking about, and I ****_don't_**** mean pairing my guy with John).) Surprising, right? But, that's just how it's gonna be since I don't want to bring in any other OC's, because this is the kind of series that one OC is already changing events drastically, and with any more, it's likely that I'd have to change practically everything that occurs from the point their introduced onwards.**

**Well, I think that's about it for this first chapter, so I thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fixing the Tram**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well, here's the second chapter. And, as shown by the title, it's the chapter that Isaac and Mark fix the tram. But, you can expect this to go much easier than it does in game, since there are ****_two_**** people there, instead of one. So, Isaac doesn't have to worry about getting the timing right with using stasis on one of the arm mechanisms.**

**You can also expect more Necromorphs to appear in this chapter, though that's a given for practically every chapter, isn't it? But, there's also the fact that this means that I can reach points where I can have more conversations between characters! Now though, I think I'll let you guys get to actually reading, since before this I only put up one chapter.**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

* * *

The two engineers exit the previous room, both keeping tight grips on their Plasma Cutters. As they walk down the hall, they keep watching the walls and ceilings, each of them afraid that one of those _things_ will jump out and attack them. However, they manage to make it down the hall without anything happening, and are silently relieved at that. However, their apprehension comes back when they realize that the end of the hall splits to become a T-intersection, and share a glance. The nod to each other, before stepping out into the hall, Isaac looking to the right with his Plasma Cutter aimed, while Mark takes the left. When neither sees any movement, they each let out relieved breaths, and lower their Plasma Cutters slightly.

"Damn it, this whole place has me on edge." Mark mutters, loud enough so that Isaac can hear him through the helmet.

"I know what you mean. But what about what Kendra said? About those things being what's left of the crew?" Isaac asks, making Mark think about it, before he shudders.

"If that's the case, then I don't even want to know what sick _fuck_ thought of whatever it was that turned them into those things. I mean, did you _see_ them?! They look like something out of Hell." Mark says with horror clear in his voice.

"If that's the case, then I guess we're living our own personal nightmare." Isaac says, before sighing, "I just hope that Nicole…" He trails off, the worry clear in his voice at the end as he looks at the ground. When he doesn't speak again, Mark places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine. If anything, she's made sure to lock herself in a room without vents, and has enough supplies to get her through a few days. Which she shouldn't need." He tells his friend, making Isaac take a shaky breathe.

"You're right… Yeah, she's fine." He assures himself, making Mark nod.

"That's right, and you and me are going to get her out, and back to earth safe and sound." He tells his friend, before stepping back, and taking a look at his Navigation System. "Right, looks like we have to go to the right, so let's go that way, and take care of the tram system. After that, we'll see what else has to be done, all the while keeping a lookout for Nicole. Alright?" He asks, making Isaac nod. "Alright, let's go then." He says, lifting his Plasma Cutter once again, and prompting Isaac to do the same as they walk down the hall, and opening the door. The sight that greets them upon opening the door is a body falling from a vent positioned in the ceiling, making both engineers jump back in shock.

"Fuck!" Isaac exclaims as Mark slowly inches towards the body. He makes sure to look up at the vent first, making sure that nothing is above him, before he looks back at the body. He stares at if for a few seconds, before he aims the Plasma Cutter at it, looks away, and shoots the limbs off. He gags when he looks at the body, Isaac walking forwards and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It looks like those _things_ tore into the poor guy." Isaac comments, getting a nod from Mark in the process.

"Yeah. All the more reason to make sure we're not on the receiving end of their blades." He says, still trying to get over what he'd done to the body as he recharges his Plasma Cutter with a new clip, putting the old one in his belt. They continue on, before a holographic display appears in front of their visors, the small box showing that Zach is communicating with them.

"Isaac, Mark, be careful. Shooting them in the body didn't seem to work." He tells them, making Mark groan.

"Shit, we forgot to tell that to you guys. You need to take off their limbs. Dismember them. It'll basically make it so they can't do anything to you, and hopefully make it so the things bleed out… Though seeing as they're probably already dead, I doubt it." Mark tells Zach.

"Right, we figured that part out. Good luck you two." Zach says to them, before cutting the link and leaving the two on their own once again. The two share a look, both knowing how good it felt to remember they weren't alone here, though at the same time feeling bad that Zach and Kendra were stuck here on the hellish ship with them. After a minute, the two remember what they'd come to do, and continue on their way towards the tram station. They walk down a slight decline, before arriving at another door. The two share a look, before opening it, making sure to have their Plasma Cutters at the ready in case any of the monsters were waiting. When nothing appears after a minute, they let their weapons, since that's what the Plasma Cutters were now, drop to their sides, and take a few hesitant steps outside the door.

When they step into the open area, they realize that they're probably on the ground of the tram line. Meaning that there are a lot of shadows. Which also means that there are _a lot_ more places for the creatures to be hiding in. With this thought in mind, the two keep their Plasma Cutters near their chest, ready in case any of the monsters try to get the jump on them. They slowly creep along, making sure to pick up any Plasma Cutter clips, as well as credits along the way. So far, they hadn't run into any bodies except for the one that fell from the vent… Unless you count the creatures as "bodies".

Finally, they reach the doorway that their Navigation Systems were leading them to, and take notice to the fact that it was constantly opening and closing… They also notice that there's an actual body next to it, quickly shooting down their train of thought from a few seconds ago. Each time the door closed, it would let off a loud slamming sound that echoed through the area. "Looks like we're gonna need to use stasis on this thing if we want to get through without getting crushed." Mark comments, getting a nod from Isaac.

"Yeah… I'll go first. Can you watch my back?" He asks Mark.

"Yeah, no problem. Just make sure that there are none of those things waiting on the other side. I don't want to have to worry about going through only to find you impaled on one of their blades." He says with a slight trace of humor in his voice, though almost entirely overshadowed by the concern and seriousness present.

"I will, don't worry." Isaac responds, before waiting, and then using a stasis on the door as it slams shut, making it so that it opened slowly. As it does so, Isaac makes his way through with his Plasma Cutter at the ready, as Mark slowly backs through the door, making sure that there aren't any of those things following them. When they both make it through the door, they share a glance, before making their way up a slight incline towards the next area. When they reach the top, they notice a vent on the wall across from them, and make sure to keep an eye on it at all times. Unfortunately, because of this, they don't notice the fairly large panel light up briefly, displaying two lines much like the last one.

**Isaac Clarke, Date: February 16****th****, 2508**

**Mark Davis, Date: February 16****th****, 2508**

And by the time that they look away from the vent, it's closed back up and appears to be yet another part of machinery on the wall. As they walk further from the vent, they hear the sound of a generator shutting off, just before all the lights in the hall deactivate, and the only light coming from the doors, which are now lit up orange to show they are deactivated. Almost immediately, the two engineers bring up their Plasma Cutters, turn on their helmets' flashlights, and keep their backs together as they look around cautiously, looking for any signs of the creatures they'd encountered minutes before. They both hear the growling of the creatures in question, but none of them show up.

Then, a few seconds later, the lights turn back on, and the doors unlock once again. The two each let out a breath neither knew they were holding, before relaxing slightly as they continue to look around, not entirely sure that the threat was gone. However after a few more seconds of nothing happening, they're reassured, and relax completely. "Damn it, we're jumping at every little thing." Mark mutters angrily.

"Yeah, but you can't really blame us. I mean, who _wouldn't_ be acting the same way with what's going on around here?" Isaac asks him, making Mark give a low chuckle despite the situation.

"You've got a point. Only a mad man wouldn't be freaking out. Hell, I'm surprised that the two of us aren't crouched in some corner, looking around every second and just waiting for one of those things to jump out at us." He admits, before letting out a sigh. "Anyways, we should probably get to the tram station. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can find Nicole, and get off this hell hole." He says, getting a nod of agreement from Isaac, before the two of them take another look at their Navigation Systems, and head through the door that it's pointing them towards. When they walk through, they find that they've arrived at their destination, and Kendra's voice speaks through their headsets a second later.

"Alright you two, you should be able to take care of this in no time. Luckily Mark's here, otherwise you'd probably have to use your stasis on one of the arm mechanisms to keep it in place while you set up the other one Isaac." She tells them.

"Right, let's get to it then Isaac. I'll take this one, you get the one on the other end." Mark says, getting a nod from Isaac as Kendra disconnects form the channel, and Isaac walks over to the other side. However, things quickly go to shit when one of the creatures from earlier bursts through the vent on Isaac's side. "Fuck! Isaac!" Mark cries out in fear for his friend. But before he can do anything, the vent on his own side is burst through, and an identical creature stands up. When this happens, Mark freezes for a second, before his fight or flight instinct kicks in, and he raises the Plasma Cutter.

The thing stalks forwards, but a shot to each shoulder, and then the head, leaves the thing to fall to the ground as the limbs disconnect, blood splattering from the wounds and staining the floor red underneath it. The creature nothing but a corpse once again. When this happens, Mark is forced to hold back what's left in his stomach, before he looks over his shoulder to find that Isaac wasn't so lucky, and was currently painting the floor a mixture of green and brown. Leaving Isaac to do that, Mark looks over the body he'd just dismembered, and notices how the visor on his RIG is highlighting something on it. When he looks closer, a small holo-screen appears, giving him a larger picture of a Plasma Cutter clip. Holding back his stomach acid for the second time in under a minute, Mark slowly reaches forwards, and thanks the RIG for protecting his hand as he grabs onto the clip, and removes it from the body.

When he looks over at Isaac, his friend was just putting his helmet back onto his head, before looking over at Mark. He gives a thumbs up to Mark, before the two activate their respective arm mechanisms, and then make their way to the middle. Once there, Isaac activates the two, and they pull the broken tram piece off the track, allowing the machines to fix the tram, before placing it back on the track. A second later, Kendra appears on a holo-screen in front of them.

"Isaac, Mark, you did it. That tram was blocking the whole system. When you get the computer online, you can call the tram from the control room. The faster the better… I can hear something crawling around out there." She tells them.

"Just make sure you and Zach stay quiet. We'll have the computer on in no time, and then we'll hurry up and fix this ship, find Nicole, and get the hell off this nightmare come to life." Mark says.

"Right, I'll contact you two later." She says, before cutting the connection. Mark lets out a sigh, before turning to face Isaac.

"Alright, let's head off to the computer. Better get this thing online so we can get through this place." He says, getting a nod as Isaac readies his Plasma Cutter. On the way out, the two make sure to grab a few nodes that were placed in a container on the wall, realizing that they would need to use all the materials they could find if they wanted to get through here in one piece. And that proves to be true not a second later, as before they can even get out the door, another one of the creatures leaps out of a vent, and the two dismember it as quickly as they can, before Mark forces himself to take a few more clips off the body, tossing some to Isaac who fumbles with it a bit, before visibly shuddering as he places it in his RIG's compartment.

The two quickly make their way out of the room, eager to make sure they aren't jumped by any more of the monsters, but make sure to keep their weapons close to their chests as they walk through the slightly crowded hall towards the computer room, occasionally checking their Navigation System to make sure they're going the right way. However, they both freeze when they see the creature identical to the others crawling around in the grated ceiling above them, and slowly inch their way towards the exit. Not keen on killing it and having its dying screech alert any others that may be near them. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to share their idea, as it followed them until they couldn't see it anymore… And that didn't help with their nerves.

The two return to the slamming door, Isaac going through first once again, while Mark slowly walks out with him, making sure to watch out for any of the creatures that may have been following them. They slowly make their way back towards the doorway they'd first passed through in order to get to this area, but pause when the creature that had been following them a minute beforehand comes crawling out of a vent on the floor. The two quickly dismember it with their Plasma Cutters, before loading in new clips and moving forwards cautiously. Their caution proves to be well thought, as another climbs over some crates at the other end, which Mark quickly shoots the head off of, as Isaac takes out an arm and leg. They loot the bodies, still trying to come to terms with what's happening as they fight against their gag reflex, and then walk back through the door.

* * *

As the two continue walking through the halls, Kendra contacts them once again. "Isaac, Mark, I've patched into the deck's security system. It took some work, but I've got the door to the maintenance bay unlocked. The data board should be somewhere inside. Probably in the storage room." She tells them.

"Thanks Kendra. We'll make sure to tell you when we activate it. Unless you notice first that is." Isaac says.

"Alright. I'll talk to you then." She responds, before cutting the connection as the two continue on towards the maintenance bay. This time, they go to the left of the T-intersection they were at before, and then reach a right hand turn. When they do so, they see the body of one of the creatures lying on the floor. Isaac goes to walk forwards, but Mark puts a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. When Isaac looks back at him in confusion, Mark gestures towards the body with his Plasma Cutter… The body that still had all its limbs attached. Isaac quickly realizes what Mark meant, and mentally berates himself for not noticing as he gives a nod to his friend, and they both raise their Plasma Cutters. Three Plasma Cutter shots later, and the two are looting the body, before moving on. Once again failing to notice the by-now familiar sight of the panel built into the wall opening to display the same two lines as before. As they two continue on, they find another audio log that Mark picks up, before waving Isaac over. When his friend is by his side, he activates it, and the two listen in.

"This is Benson, tram engineering. We think we've figured it out! Smith killed one! Listen, forget about shooting them in the body! Shoot of the limbs! Grab a Cutta', anything like that! Cut 'em apart!" A male voice exclaims, before the audio log deactivates, and Mark lets out a sigh.

"Well, at least we know that people figured these things out… It means that other people might still be alive with Nicole on this ship." Mark says, making sure to add in Nicole's name to assure himself, and especially Isaac, that she was still alive. The two walk into an elevator that was near the area they'd picked up the log, and activate it so that it brings them down a few levels. While standing in the elevator, they allow themselves to relax slightly, just before Kendra contacts them again.

"Hey guys it's Kendra. Listen, it looks like the door to the storage room is locked. There should be a key to there _somewhere_ in the maintenance bay." She tells them.

"Thanks Kendra, we'll make sure to look around." Mark thanks her, before he cuts the connection as the elevator doors open, and the two engineers raise their Cutters. When they step out, they each have a shiver that runs down their spine. "Isaac, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mark asks his friend nervously.

"What, you mean the fact that this looks like a stereotypical spot for us to get jumped? Yes, yes I am." Isaac responds, referring to the area that they'd stepped into. There was _a lot_ of open space, with catwalks being the only way to navigate. To make things worse, everything looked worn down, and there was a hanging piece of some kind of ship in the middle of the room, which swung from side to side, letting off groans each time it did that. And to make matters worse, some pipes were leaking water in some areas. The two slowly make their way towards the catwalk in the middle, before freezing in place as the familiar sound of growling reached their ears.

They each follow the sound, only to find three of the creatures wandering around. "Damn it." Mark mutters, already knowing that this would be difficult.

"I'll take care of the one on the left. You try to handle at least one on the right, and once I've taken care of mine, I'll help you on the last one." Isaac mutters.

"Alright. On three… One…" Mark mutters as he raises his Plasma Cutter.

"Two…" Isaac continues, tightening his grip on his own Plasma Cutter.

"Three!" Mark exclaims, quickly taking the head, an arm, and a leg off the closest creature, while Isaac takes care of his creature's arms, and then its head. By this time, the last creature has noticed them, and runs forwards, aiming at Mark with one of its bladed arms. The man in question quickly shoots off one of its arms, while Isaac takes care of its head. However, Mark had taken out the wrong arm, and the last one continues on its path, cleaving through his RIG and leaving a gash along his torso. "Aargh!" Mark exclaims in pain as he stumbles back, Isaac taking care of the thing's remaining arm as Mark's RIG attempts to repair itself. Isaac quickly turns around to face Mark.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks, worried for his friend. Mark just growls in the back of his throat.

"No, it hurts like a bitch." He growls out, before pressing a few buttons on his RIG, and activating the Small Med Pack he'd picked up earlier. He lets out a sigh of relief as he feels the RIG distribute the health, feeling the cooling effects as it closes his wound, and heals it so there isn't so much as a scar. "Now I'm okay. Come on, we've got to find a key, and activate a computer. I'd rather get through this quickly so that there's less a chance of _that_ happening again." He says, getting a nod of agreement from Isaac, before they continue walking along the catwalk. However, they're quickly distracted as a vent behind them bursts open, revealing yet another creature, as one steps out of the shadows on the other end of the catwalk. "You know, I have a feeling that's partially my fault." Mark mutters, bringing his Plasma Cutter back up and aiming it at the creature, before he notices a red canister lying on the floor in the direction it was headed. Quickly putting two and two together, Mark waits a moment, idly noticing that Isaac had fired three shots, before the creature steps next to the canister. When this happens, Mark lets off one shot from his Plasma Cutter, and watches what happens next.

**_~Boom!~_**

The explosion is loud, but small. And the effect is instantaneous as the creature blows up into dozens of smaller bits, with a few items landing near Mark, who picks them up, handing a few to Isaac as well. "Nice use of the canister." Isaac compliments, storing the items away. "Though it would have been nice to have a warning." He adds, getting a light chuckle out of Mark.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't worry about telling you. I was kind of worrying more about taking the thing out." He responds, making Isaac give his own chuckle in response.

"Fair enough." Mark's friend agrees, before the two continue across the catwalk, now paying more attention to their surroundings in case more of the creatures show up. As they step into the elevator on the other end, they hear some more metal hitting against each other, as well as a quieter moan that the two had grown accustomed to. They quickly aim at the area its coming from, and dispatch the creature wandering there with ease. Then, they step into the elevator, and ride it up to the catwalks that were above them. The two step out cautiously, before looking around, and heading off to the left. They notice a pile of bodies in the middle of the catwalk, as well as the most important fact that all of them still had their limbs. After sharing a glance, the two engineers dismembered the bodies, being grateful that they did so a moment later when one attempts to stand, only to be dismembered and rendered "dead" once again.

They loot the bodies, before continuing down the catwalk, seeing their RIG's highlight something a few yards away, and Mark bends down to pick it up. Once he does so, his RIG shows him that it's the key to the storage room, and he quickly pockets it in his RIG's storage area. And not a moment too soon as another monster leaps out of a vent a few feet away, which is quickly taken care of by the two engineers. They loot the body, and then turn and walk back across the catwalk. However, halfway across, another creature starts walking towards it, and Mark quickly takes out one of its legs. Before either of the engineers can get off another shot however, the loss of the limb causes the creature to lose its balance, and fall off the catwalk down into the dark abyss below.

They watch it fall, giving off angered growls as it goes, before turning to one another. "Well… That's two shots we don't have to waste." Mark comments, looking on the bright side of things. After a few seconds, they continue onwards, looking at their Navigation Systems and seeing that they need to go back down to the floor below. However, they notice a few boxes nearby, and attempt to open them. When that fails, Mark thinks of something. "Hold on a minute." He says to Isaac, before he places the box on the ground, takes a step back, and lifts his leg. As he brings it down, he activates the artificial gravity enhancers in his boot, making the box fly open as it separates into two parts. "There." He comments, grabbing the clip and credits that were inside, before turning to Isaac.

"Smart." He compliments Mark, doing the same to the box that he had, before glancing at the corpse of the creature they'd first killed on the catwalk. "Hey… You don't think…" He trails off, looking to meet Mark's visor. In response, his friend walks over to the corpse, and stares at it for a minute. Then, he lifts his leg… And with a grunt brings it down on the thing's remaining arm. With a sickening crunch, combined with a squelch, the limb disconnects from the body. At that, both men turn slightly green beneath their helmets, but take deep breathes to calm down.

"Alright… So we know that we can do that if we take out their legs and leave them on the ground…" Mark comments.

"Yeah… Come on, we've got to get to the storage room." Isaac says, heading back into the elevator.

"Right." Mark agrees, stepping in with his friend as Isaac activates the elevator, and brings them down to the catwalks they'd first walked across. When the doors open, they're immediately greeted by the sight of one of the monsters rushing towards them. On instinct, the two bring up their Plasma Cutters, and take care of it. Then the ones that follow behind it. They both sigh when the "wave" is over, before stepping out and looting the bodies for supplies. At this point, they were able to do so without thinking about it… Though this slightly unnerved them as well. They take another look at their Navigation Systems, and follow the blue line that appears to a locked door. Mark brings out the storage room key, and uses it to unlock the door, letting the two enter,

When they do this, they find a few storage lockers, as well as small storage units placed on the wall, which they loot for Plasma Cutter clips, credits, and a few Pulse Rifle clips, which reminds them about the other weapons they'd been given in case of a dangerous situation. However, the two thought of them as more of a fall back, since the Plasma Cutters seemed to be the best weapon of choice since they had to "cut off their limbs". They even found a few more nodes in the room, before they notice a bench. They share a look, before Mark notices the data board on the desk. "Go ahead, I'm gonna check this out." He says to his friend, getting a nod in response as Isaac walks over to the Bench, and Mark picks up the data board. Looking it over, he sees that it was what they were looking for, and pockets it. He feels a tap on his shoulder, and turns to find Isaac standing there. Mark idly notices that nothing had changed much about his armor, but as he nods and walks over to the bench, he notices how the health bar on his friend's back had been increased. The bench opens, and Mark thinks about what he could do.

_I have five options here. My RIG, my Stasis, Kinesis, Pulse Rifle, or my Plasma Cutter… For now, I think I'm gonna stick with my RIG. The Plasma Cutter is doing fine so far, and I haven't had to use the Pulse Rifle. My Stasis and Kinesis haven't been used much either, so I'll worry about those when I have to. _With those thoughts decided, he gets to work on his RIG, using the nodes he'd found to upgrade his maximum health. Once this happens, he can feel his suit extend the health bar, while at the same time inject his body with more chemicals that were given by the node to keep him healthy. He sighs in relief at the feeling, before closing the bench, and turning to give a nod to Isaac. A few seconds later, they walk out the door, and Kendra contacts them.

"That's it you two. Now, get back to the tram control, and put it into the computer array." She tells them, just before the two notice more creatures coming their way.

"Yeah, sure thing Kendra! But I think we'll have to get back to you on that!" Mark exclaims, quickly dismembering a monster that had popped out of a vent a few feet away, while Isaac takes care of one that had vaulted over the railing on the catwalks. The two of them loot the bodies, before slowly making their way back to the elevator that they'd entered through. Just as they near it, they find a crumpled creature lying near the door. Quickly dismembering it and looting it, they make their way through the door, and then back to the controls in question. Taking care of a few creatures as they return to where they'd last talked to Zach and Kendra, and been able to see them.

As they walk through the door, the panel from earlier pops open, but the two miss it once again as they walk over to the computer mainframe. When they're standing in front of it, Mark takes out the data board and placing it in the mainframe. A few seconds later, the ship's VI announces that the computer and tram system are both back online, and Isaac goes over to activate it while the VI also announces that the quarantine was lifted. A few more seconds pass, and the tram glides in between the two engineers, and Zach and Kendra, blocking off Mark and Isaac's view of the two. A few seconds later, a holo-screen appears in front of them showing Zach.

"Alright, we're on board and heading to the bridge. Good work." He tells them, before the screen changes to show Kendra.

"Strange… The quarantine was just lifted." She comments, making Mark raise his eyebrow since he'd heard it too, and heard Zach's earlier comment of it being caused by the short circuit, but then the creature had shown up. Which meant…

"Whatever was in the flight lounge must have left, which is lucky for us. Isaac, Mark, get back to the _Kellion_ and prep it for launch. We'll find out what we can from the bridge and meet you there." Zach tells him, only for Kendra to speak up again.

"If we _live_ that long." She says to Zach. "You're out of your league Hammond. This is suicide, we're going to die up-" She continues, but before she can continue, Zach cuts her off.

"You're lack of confidence in me _is_ noted Ms. Daniels. But I have a mission to complete and that is _exactly_ what I am going to do _with_, or without you… Do we understand each other?" He asks, the two engineers staying silent during the fight, but trading glances.

"…Just get us out of here alive." Kendra responds, before the connection cuts, and the two engineers let out sighs.

"Damn… They _really_ need to get over their argument so that we can survive." Mark comments, getting a nod from Isaac.

"Yeah, with how they're acting, I'm surprised more of those things weren't drawn to them while we were fixing the tram." He says, getting a nod from Mark in response.

"True… So, ready to go back the way we came?" Mark asks Isaac, readying his Plasma Cutter.

"Not really…" Isaac admits, but readies his Plasma Cutter none-the-less.

"Yeah, me neither." Mark admits with a small chuckle, before the two slowly make their way back the original way they came, surprisingly not running into any of the creatures from before as they continue towards the _Kellion_. However, that changes once they exit the elevator they'd originally rode down, and find the creatures they'd first run into roaming around. As they continue on, they make sure to dismember them, just in case they had to take care of more. They loot the bodies, before walking into the flight lounge, and luckily not running into any more monsters. A few seconds after entering the room, Zach contacts them.

"Isaac, Mark, we've made it to the bridge. It's a nightmare over here. No survivors. We're going to try to get to the command computer. Wish us luck." He tells them.

"Yeah, good luck." Isaac responds.

"Make sure not to die. We've already lost two good men. No need to lose another. Or the only good _woman_ on this trip." Mark comments, before the connection is cut and the two engineers continue towards the _Kellion_. Unaware of what's about to happen, that would change everything for them.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, this is the second chapter. I hope that it was good for my second attempt at writing this kind of genre. As for the future chapters, there should hopefully be more conversations, as well as more descriptions. After all, even though you're reading this, I'm hoping that I can make ****_some of you_**** jump even if you're expecting what's to come if you've seen gameplay of Dead Space. Now, I want to thank those of you who reviewed, and respond to what you've said.**

**deltafrost:**

Thanks, I hope that you're liking it so far, and I hope that I can continue to keep you entertained in the future chapters.

**Anime PJ:**

Yes, I'll admit that the first time I watched a playthrough, I jumped a few times. As for this being fun, well, I'm definitely going to have fun writing out jump scare scenes, as well as conversations between characters.

**But, that's about it for this chapter. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next chapter!**


End file.
